


i'll never leave you again

by ginterwonderland



Category: Football RPF
Genre: HOW DO I TAG IT, M/M, WHAT DO I WRITE HERE, oK never mind this is such a failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginterwonderland/pseuds/ginterwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is waiting for Jonas to finally come back late at night even though Jonas told him not to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll never leave you again

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello and goodbye because i might have to hide in a corner because of this. i am aware of the fact that this is probably crap but oh i promised to post this thing so..... here it is.  
> i'm really sorry for this mostly because i'm not really a good writer but i couldn't help it and... well, enjoy! x  
> oh and also sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, i am still trying to figure out how English works :D

It was way too late to still be up but there was a reason why Erik wasn’t asleep. The day has finally come. The day of Jonas’ return. **His** Jonas. He said he’d arrive very late and told Erik to just go to sleep cause he knew he had to go to training the next day.

He said they could meet after the training, that he doesn’t have to, actually that he SHOULDN’T wait for him. But Jonas knew that Erik wouldn’t listen to him. And he wasn’t mistaken. Why would he listen to him anyway? He hasn’t seen him for such a long time, he has to stay awake just to meet him!

And so Erik was sitting on the couch, with some music channel on, trying not to fall asleep, which wasn’t such an easy thing to do. He was so exhausted, they had two trainings today and he couldn’t sleep at night. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t want to go to sleep, not at all, but he decided to lay down on the couch, just so it would be more comfortable. Only 2 more hours and he will get to hold Jonas in his arms again. Oh how he missed this, missed him. His jokes, his laughter, his beautiful smile and the dimples in his cheeks, his sparkling blue eyes…. The dark, soft hair he loved to put his hands in… Jonas’ wonderful scent and his presence in general.

Erik didn’t even notice how he closed his eyes. Why does he have to wait so long to finally hug his Jonas? God how he missed him! Having dinner together, just walking around the city, their late-night talks… But the thing Erik missed the most was Jonas’ body pressed close to his, the warmth of his body next to his, his soft lips pressed to his neck, fingers tangled in his hair, the hands caressing his back… waking up next to him and seeing his sleepy smile, holding his hand, kissing his nose and cheeks…. Erik didn’t manage to stay awake any longer. He fell asleep dreaming of Jonas. A loud noise almost made Erik fall off the couch.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up’ he heard Jonas’ voice from the dark.

Was it real? Was Erik only dreaming or was Jonas really here? He sat up still half-asleep trying to figure out if it was really happening.

'Hey, are you alright?’ Jonas sat next to Erik, put his hand on his shoulder.

‘You’re here’ Erik said quietly and immediately put his arms around Jonas, buried his nose in Jonas’ neck, breathing in the scent of his friend.

Jonas returned Erik’s hug without hesitation, put his hands in Erik’s hair and started stroking his back.

‘You look so sweet when you’re sleepy’ Jonas whispered in Erik’s ear. He could feel how Erik laughed lightly and kissed his neck.

When they finally moved away from each other, Jonas put his hand on Erik’s cheek, his thumb stroking Erik’s chin. Erik closed his eyes and put his hand on the one of Jonas, kissed his palm lightly.

‘You can’t even imagine how much I missed you’ Jonas said, moving closer to Erik again.

‘I know exactly how much you missed me, because I missed you just as much’ Erik run his fingers through Jonas’ hair and finally put his lips on Jonas’. The kiss was very soft and gentle, nothing more.

‘I told you not to wait for me, Erik’ Jonas broke their kiss and stood up. ‘Come, you need to get some rest.’

 

‘I couldn’t just go to sleep and you know that. I had to wait for you. To be able to do this, for example’. Erik got up and pushed Jonas’ on the couch again, sat on his lap and kissed his lips. The kiss wasn’t so innocent this time. It was more passionate, Erik bit Jonas’ bottom lip, making Jonas open his mouth. This was something Erik was waiting for, he immediately put his tongue in Jonas’ mouth in order to deepen the kiss.

‘Erik, please….’ Jonas’ gasped while Erik started leaving little kisses on his neck. ‘You need to go to sleep, I mean it’

But Erik clearly wasn’t even listening to his friend, he put his hands under his shirt and started stroking his chest. Erik managed to take off Jonas’ shirt with a quick move and started taking off his own.

‘Don’t tell me you don’t want this’ Erik whispered in Jonas’ ear, making his way down Jonas’ body, leaving a wet trail.

‘I do, Erik, you don’t even know how much I do’ Jonas took a deep breath and put his hand on Erik’s cheek. ‘But you’re so exhausted, I am too. I can’t let you stay up so long, you need to get some sleep, we both need sleep actually. I had an exhausting trip, you had two trainings, don’t you think we should just get ready and go to sleep?’

Erik looked down, visibly sad.

‘Hey, look at me, Erik’ Jonas lifted his chin up, and placed a kiss on Erik’s nose. ‘I love you. And I would do anything for you. I will never leave you again.’

Erik’s cheeks turned red and he smiled at Jonas.

‘Let’s change our clothes and get to bed, okay?’ Jonas stood up and took Erik’s hand, lifting him from the couch. ‘And we’ll get back to _this_ tomorrow, I promise’ Jonas whispered into Erik’s ear and ran his fingers through the defender’s hair.

‘Okay’ Erik pulled Jonas into a tight hug.

‘Come on, let’s go to bed.’

Jonas knew the way to Erik’s bedroom very well, they quickly changed their clothes and finally got to Erik’s bed. It’s been so long since they were sleeping next to each other, both of them missed it terribly. Just as soon as Erik felt Jonas’ warm body beside him, he put his arms around him, pulling him closer and snuggling up to him. Jonas felt Erik’s hot breath on his neck and tried to pull his friend even closer to his body. Erik put his head on Jonas’ chest, took Jonas’ hand and locked their fingers together. They simply lay like this for a few minutes in a complete silence, enjoying each other's presence.

‘I missed this.’ Jonas said quietly placing a kiss on Erik’s head.

Erik didn’t answer, he fell asleep so quickly. He always fell asleep fast when Jonas was next to him. He felt safe in his arms.

‘I will never leave you again. Never.’ Jonas said to Erik even though the defender couldn’t hear it. ‘I promise.’

**Author's Note:**

> (i hope it wasn't that bad after all)


End file.
